


WHO AM I?

by darkheart94



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, M/M, daddy sousuke, papa Makoto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2547818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkheart94/pseuds/darkheart94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can't remember. He feel weird. Who is them? and who is me?</p><p>Makoto has an illness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	WHO AM I?

**Author's Note:**

> Omg this is my first fanfic ever so do cheer me on and sorry if it's not to your likings :)
> 
> Hope you guys like it and enjoy your reading.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He can't remember. He feel weird. Who is them? and who is me?
> 
> Makoto has an illness.

He feel weird. The surrounding, the people around him, he can't see someone who is familiar to him. None of them look familiar. The people around him like alien, he didn't know anyone or did he? He can't remember. He didn't want to feel this but he scared, he scared they will do anything to him because he really can't remember. He saw the person beside him, his eyes are watery and red like he have been crying for a long time now. In his lap are a girl around 4-5 years old. The concern look on their face are making him feel something warm in his stomach but he didn't know them, he didn't recognize them. Who are they? Who are this people?

"Makoto" said the man. He feel weird again. Who is that? Who is makoto? He didn't know anyone with that name. Who is this guy? "Who is makoto?" He blurted it out. He can't understand the look on that face. That guy looks like he going cry anytime soon.

"It's your name, papa" said the little girl. Who is your papa? Am I your papa? But I can't remember.

The big question is WHO AM I?

Sousuke remember when the doctor drop the bomb on him three months back. A bomb that have change their life forever, that saying that Makoto has an illness. Illness that will leave him alone with their daughter. Illness that saying that the other boy will forget everything, even him and Sakura, his love.

_"I'm sorry to pass this news to you Sousuke-san  but i'm sad to say that Makoto-san has an illness that can't be cured." "W-What?" Sousuke stammering not believing what he heard._

_"Makoto-san has an Illness and this disease call as Alzheimer or the other named is dementia. I'm sorry to say that there is no cure for the disease, which worsens as it progresses, and eventually leads to death. The early symptom is short term memory loss or difficulty in remembering recent events which Makoto-san have been facing the symptoms for a year now."_

_Sousuke can't believe what he has heard. He don't want to believe it. Makoto is healthy, he just absent mind. He didn't have that illness. But he knows deep in his heart that the doctor is right. Before this, Makoto just forget something nontrivial and he just assumed that Makoto is just a clumsy guy. but now lately Makoto have been too forgetful that he can't remember his daughter, his princess, name. And now he even forget the way back to his house, OUR house that we have been living for 3 years._

_"But he just 24 years old. He can't possibly have this disease. it's for older people right? Not to mention, he always take care of his meals, eating healthy foods. He even go to health check up every 2 months so why now? Why him? There must be something wrong with the diagnosis that you people do. He is healthy right? RIGHT?" Sousuke said with half screaming voice._

_"Yes this illness usually caught by elderly people but there is a low percentage and very very rare cases where someone younger like him get this disease. Monthly check up doesn't really revealed this illness as we have check the brain and a month of check up before saying that a person has this illness. I'm sorry Sousuke-san, the least we can do now_   _is_ _slow down the progress as the disease still doesn't have a cure right now." the doctor said as he watched Sousuke slouched on the chair trying to catch his breath like he has been sentence to death._

"Is it because I've been naughty that you don't remember me. I promise I'm going to be a good girl. So please said you remember me. You remember me right, papa? He remember me right, daddy? Please remember me" the girl mumbling trying to suppress her tears while she snuggles on her daddy. It's not like he want to make her cried, but he can't remember her, not when he can't even remember himself. He don't want to say he remember when he didn't even remember. The other guy stroke the back of the crying girl on his lap trying to stop her from crying. 

"Sakura, can you wait outside? I want to talk to your papa alone" Sousuke said when the little girl looks like she already calm down. "Okay daddy, I'll go wait downstairs" the girl said then she goes to Makoto and kiss his cheek like 10 times before exit the room.

Sousuke try to gather all of his courage before saying, repeating the same thing he will said whenever Makoto forget about himself "Your name is Tachibana Makoto and I'm your husband, Yamazaki Sousuke. We both are in the same age 24 years old. We have a daughter together born by a surrogate mother named Yamazaki Sakura. You have best friends named Matsuoka Rin and an osananajimi named Nanase Haruka. Both of them are downstairs right now as we speak. I'm working as a policeman and you are currently in medical leave. This is our house and this is our bedroom. Do you remember any of it? Did you feel anything familiar? Do you remember me?" His voice dropped to a slow voice as he wasn't expecting any answer for the questions from the other boy.

"S-Sousuke?" Sousuke eyes open wide as he heard the voice. "Did you remember? Do you remember me?"

Makoto nods softly. "Oh my God! You remember me." He repeat the sentence that only god knows how many times he repeat it. Makoto caught by surprise as he been wrapped by a warm and tight hug by Sousuke. 

"Sousuke, hurts" "Oh sorry. You need to rest. No, you need to eat then eat the medicine. I need to tell Sakura, she was waiting--" as he released the hug and tried to get up and call for Sakura at downstairs before he feels Makoto grab his arm.

"Sousuke, I can't remember again, can't I? It's been worsen right?" "No it's not. You just didn't remember for awhile. You will be fine. I'll make sure of it. You just have to eat the medicine that the doctor prescribed for you. "

"You lied. I know it's gotten worse. I can feel it and one day I might can't remember you at all and worse I've might die. I don't want that so sousuke--"

"No, You will not leave me and Sakura. You going to be fine so please don't say like that." 

'Please not this talk Makoto. I'm going to be fine and take care of you so please not with this talk' Sousuke pleads in his heart hoping Makoto will drop the subject.

Makoto watch him and his heart hurts so much like a hundreds knife stabbed his heart. Sousuke face looks like someone who going to be sentence to death and he didn't want that. He might not gonna remember it but he knew for sure he don't want to see Sousuke face as he rip Sousuke heart to pieces by saying who are you or who am i. He didn't want that. Sousuke looks so haggard that he can't even remember how Sousuke looks before all this things happen, before he got this illness.

"I'm going to die Sousuke. I don't want to see your face like just now how your face looks like when i ask you who is makoto. I don't want that face to appear again so please Sousuke, let me go"

"No! I'm not going to make that face anymore so please don't said that. I'll take care of you. I'm not even going to cry anymore so please don't say you want me to let go of you. We promised that we going to be with each other in sick or health and not let go of each other no matter what happen so don't Makoto. I'm going to do my best so please~" Sousuke voice dropped as he softly pleads Makoto.

He can't let go of him, he can't. Makoto has taken his heart and he didn't intend of claiming it back EVER no matter what happened.

"S-sousuke" Makoto said with a sad voice trying to restrain his sniffles. "No! Makoto and my decision is final. No matter what happen, you will live with me and Sakura and enjoy life to the fullest. I'm not gonna let go you so don't talk about this again, okay?" He kissed Makoto forehead before heading to the door to exit the room.

As soon he closed the door, he slumped against the door as he feels his knees weakened. Sakura sees him from the stairs and approach him. He grabbed her before cried on her shoulder as he trying to gather his courage. Inside, Makoto feels his heart heavy and grabbed the pillow to suppress his crying voice and cry his heart out before falling to sleep.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've done it. I finished the first chapter. Yay Yay!! After so many hardships finishing this chapter( I've accidentally delete the early one and have to rewrite it. TT^TT) I've finish it. *jumping around in my room* *hysterically laughing*
> 
> you guys can follow me here :) http://daehyunnielover243.tumblr.com/


End file.
